The Rage
by Signature Move
Summary: The war has ended. The trio returns back to Hogwarts. Everything is going back to normal until a Rage Curse is unleashed on the castle. Students and staff who are overcome by rage begin to attack each other. Can the trio survive this new threat?
1. The Rage Begins

**The Rage**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does though._**

**_(I was sitting around the house one day and this cool idea for a fanfiction came to mind. I hope you like it.)_**

**_(OH yeah. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.)_**

**Chapter 1 The Rage Begins**

The war has ended and damaged areas of Hogwarts have been rebuilt. The trio, along with the rest of the Hogwarts students, have made their return back to school. Majority of the deatheaters have been captured or taken out, but the remaining deatheaters have gone into hiding. Everything was going back to normal until that day when all hell broke loose inside the castle.

It was like any other spring day. The sun rose from behind the mountains illuminating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were already up and making their way down to breakfast. It was believed to just be a normal day. Well, if you could count brewing potions and practicing spells normal. What the occupants of Hogwarts didn't know was that a deatheater was standing outside of its gates. The deatheater took one glance at his surroundings before pointing his wand at Hogwarts.

"Saevio." There was a red flash and the castle took on a reddish glow and then went back to normal. "Voldemort couldn't take care of Potter when he had his friends backing him up. Let's see if Potter can keep himself alive after everyone in the castle are at each others throat. The Rage Curse will take care of him and the little muggle lovers inside the castle." With a last glance at his surroundings there was a "pop" as he disparated.

The trio were making their way down to breakfast when there was a big commotion from below, followed by screams. The trio bounded down the last flight of stairs and into the Great Hall. A student from Slytherin was attempting to decapitate a student from Ravenclaw with a cutting spell usually used for chopping up vegetables. One cutting spell missed the Ravenclaw by about an inch and managed to connect with the shoulder of a Hufflepuff student. The Hufflepuff was thrown against a wall where he blacked out from either the impact or the great amount of blood he was losing. Momentarily blind to the fact that he was the attended target, the Ravenclaw was unabled to dodge the next cutting spell which hit its target right in the neck. There was a shower of blood raining down on everyone around as the Ravenclaw fell to the ground. There was a last gurgling sound from the Ravenclaw before he went still. The entire Great Hall erupted in renewed screams of terror along with screams of rage from friends of the Ravenclaw. One Ravenclaw that was now unable to control his rage sent a single Reductor Curse at the lone Slytherin's head. The curse struck the Slytherin's head, showering the Great Hall with blood and brain matter as the body fell backwards onto the floor. The entire Great Hall went into chaos. People began to push and trample each other on their way to the exit. Friends of the Ravenclaw and friends of the Slytherin lined up on opposite sides of the Great Hall with murder in their eyes. Everything seemed to slow down as the first curse was fired from the line of Slytherins. The curse wasn't heard, but was distinguished by the flash of green light. As Harry pushed Ron and Hermione towards the exit, he managed to turn around in time to see a Ravenclaw hit the ground just before showers of spells and curses were exchanged from both sides of the Great Hall.

_**(I know this chapter is short, but I think it gets the job done. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. Review please.)**_


	2. The Chaos Begins

**The Rage**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does though.**_

_**(I was sitting around the house one day and I got this great idea. I got the idea from the movies "28 Days Later" and "28 Weeks Later". I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.)**_

_**(Thanks for the reviews.)**_

**Chapter 2 The Chaos Begins**

Harry grabbed one of Hermione's hands and Ron took the other. This way they could protect her in case one of _them_ came after them. The trio were being bumped and pushed on their way up the stairs. The trio made there way half way up the stairs before Ron was knocked down by a fleeing Gryffindor. _Bravery. I think not. _Harry bent down to help him up when a series of Cruciatus Curses soared over his head. At the bottom of the stairs was the group of Slytherins who had been fighting in the Great Hall. Harry raised his wand to retaliate, but Hermione beat him to it. She was already firing a shower of stunning spells down at the Slytherins. Ron jumped to his feet and ran to Hermione's side. Harry watched as his two friends managed to drive _them _back into the Great Hall. Harry flicked his wand and the double doors of the Great Hall closed.

"Colloportus."There's a squelching sound as the doors seal themselves. "That wont hold them for long so we better go." The trio made their way up two more flights of stairs, when there's a loud explosion three floors down.

"It looks like they forgot that they could have just used "Alohomora" to open the door huh, Harry."

"It sounded like it. Hey, do you think Draco may have been killed down there in the Great Hall? Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I never thought about that. That git deserves to die in the worst way possible. I guess him being ripped apart by a cutting spell or tortured to death will be good enough. What do you think Her-"

Hermione was standing a couple of feet away with her hands on her hips. "Do you actually think this is the time to be wishing someone was dead?! Honestly! We need to move now before we're seen by one of _them_."

Not wanting to start an argument, Harry took off around the corner and ended up in a hall full of students trying to make their way into the Gryffindor common room. People were pushing and shoving each other trying to make their way into the room. The portrait of the Fat Lady was actually lying on the ground covered in scorch marks. Apparently, someone had gotten tired of trying to guess the password and decided to just blast the door opened. Some people had actually started fighting outside the portrait hole. Each person had murder in their eyes.

"Bloody hell! Their one of _them_!" Someone yelled from the crowd trying to make their way into the common room. Screams rang out as lights began illuminating the hall. FLASH. One person fell to the ground. FLASH. Someone was cut across the chest by a cutting spell. FLASH. Someone was on the ground twitching and screaming at the top of their lungs. People were dropping like flies. It was so hard to distinguish between the regular students and _them._ People were scattering in all directions to keep from getting hit by one of the spells. Harry ushered Hermione and Ron back around the corner.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are they killing each other?!" Ron was pale and sweating profusely.

Before either Harry or Hermione was able to answer or attempt to calm him down, there was a loud explosion. Half of the hall leading to the common room collapsed upon the unlucky ones who were still unable to escape the mayhem. Hermione let out an earsplitting scream when a pool of blood began to make its way across the floor and down the stairs like a waterfall. Harry couldn't risk his two best friends to fall apart. He had to keep them going and find a place to hide. _What was a place that not many people knew about?_

"That's it!" Harry screamed, scaring both Ron and Hermione at the same time. "I know where we can hide. I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out."

Harry began to run down the hall at a steady pace, hoping Ron and Hermione were right behind him. They ran around a corner and came upon a group of people huddled together. Many were in tears and the others seemed to be in shock. As the trio rounded two more corners, screams rang out from the hall where they had just seen the group of people huddled together. Screams of terror and rage were heard accompanied by loud bangs as poorly aimed spells impacted the walls. There was an explosion and a cloud of smoke began to drift around the corner towards the trio. Hermione let out a squeak and grabbed hold of Harry's free hand as he lead them down a deserted hallway. He came to a stop in front of a bare wall. As he began pacing in front of this wall he had just one thing running through his head. _We need a place to hide. We need a place to hide. We need a place to hide. _A door appeared on the not so bare wall directly in front of Harry. Harry opened the door and lead Ron and Hermione into the Room of Requirement.


	3. Built Up Emotions

**The Rage**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does though.**_

_**(I'm feeling really good about this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be nice.)**_

**Chapter 3 Built Up Emotions**

Harry slammed the door shut behind Ron and laid his head against it. _What the hell happened to the school? The day started out normal, and then everyone started to go mad. _Harry gave a sigh and turned back to his two friends. Ron was sitting with Hermione in his lap. Even with her face buried in Ron's shoulder, Harry could tell that she was crying by the way her body shook. Harry walked over and took a seat next to Ron and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, trying to calm her. It seemed to only make her cry even more. Harry gave another sigh and began rubbing her shoulder. Ron tried to hide the jealous look on his face, but failed miserably. Harry sighed again and took his hand off of Hermione's shoulder and ran it through his hair.

_I don't know why he's so possessive with Hermione. _Harry thought while leaning his head back to rest against the wall. _It's not like I'm trying to take her away from him. He knows I'm in love with Gin-_

"Ginny." The name barely escaped his lips." I have to go find her. I can't believe I forgot about her. I'm like the world's biggest git right now."Harry jumped up and made his way to the door. At the sound of Ginny's name, Hermione had stopped crying and gave Harry a concerned look. She knew it would be pretty much impossible to stop him from going to look for her.

"Harry, you can't-"

"I can and I will. What I can't do is just sit around here knowing that anything could be happening to her. I left her out there." A single tear escaped his eyes."I can't lose her Hermione."

Hermione made her way over to Harry and gave him a comforting hug."I'm sure she's ok Harry. She's a smart girl-"

At that moment the door of the Room of Requirement burst open. The trio let out a yell and leapt behind a sofa that had appeared out of thin air. Foot steps were heard making their way into the room. The door was slammed shut and the room went quiet. A few whispers were spoken and then the foot steps approached the sofa.

Harry turned to Ron to tell him something that had been eating away at him every time he looked Ron in the eye."Ron, Ginny has been sleeping with me ever since the term started. The noises that you hear aren't me having nightmares. I thought you might want to know before we-"

Harry wasn't able to finish his confession, when Ron tackled him to the ground."What did you do to my sister?! You know what? Don't even tell me. I might just kill you myself."

Hermione let out a scream when three figures made their way around the sofa."Oh please don't kill us."

"Here. Take Harry." Ron grabbed Harry by the shirt and threw him on the ground in front of the three figures.

"Thanks a lot mate. I feel the love." Harry mumbled while he pulled himself off the ground.

The three figures closed in on them from both sides of the sofa. Ron grabbed on to Hermione and let out an earsplitting scream.

"Oh, honestly Ron." One of the figures said.

"Lumos." One of the other figures muttered. In front of them stood Ginny, Dean, and Neville. All wore marks from the chaos taking place in the school. Ginny's hair was disheveled. Dean had a cut above his right eyebrow. Neville's school robes looked as if they had been through a fire. When Ginny caught Harry's eye, she gave him an understanding smile. Harry immediately jumped to his feet and held Ginny as tight as he could without hurting her. He then bent down and took her lips with his. Ginny wrapped her hands around Harry's neck and slammed him into the wall. Harry ran his hands down her sides to her waist and squeezed her ass. Ginny let out a moan and started to take off her shirt before they were brought back to reality by a small voice.

"Uh. I hate to interrupt, but there are people in here with you."It was Hermione. Harry and Ginny separated and turned to their audience expecting the worse. Hermione wore a smirik that could challenge Malfoy's. Dean was trying his hardest to busy himself by polishing his wand.**(A/N The one you do magic with people)** Harry caught Ron's eye and was taken aback by the intense hate in them. Ron raised his wand and began to make his way across the room.

"Ron, don't! It's not that big of a deal!" Hermione had both arms wrapped around Ron's waist trying to hold him back. With his free hand, Ron grabbed Hermione by the throat and threw her to the floor. Hermione remained on the floor gasping for air.

"Ron, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Harry yelled. He didn't know what was wrong with Ron, but hurting Hermione was crossing the line.

"H-Harry. I t-think he may be one...of _them._" Hermione managed to say while picking herself off the ground. A bruise had already begun to form around her neck.

"Reducto." Ron said barely above a whisper. The attack was so sudden that Harry barely had time to grab Ginny and bring her to the ground with him. The spell hit the patch of wall directly where Harry's head had been.

"Stupefy." Ron said again barely above a whisper. This time Harry was ready. He conjured up a shield in time to reflect the spell back at Ron. The spell struck Ron in the stomach, sending him flying through the air before finally falling to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry coouldn't believe he was the reason why Ron was lying on the ground unconscious.

"It's not your fault Harry" Hermione had already knelt down at Ron's side."He turned into one of _them._ Now I think I know how it happens. He was already angry when you told him about you and Ginny's "Hide the Wand" games. I think when he saw you two practically having sex against the wall, it pushed him to the limit. If I am correct, they turn into _them _when they are overcome by anger...Rage! I've heard about a curse that causes everyone in the vicinity to be easy overcome by rage! The only way to stop the rage is to knock the person unconscious or by putting the person to sleep. Only time can cure the Rage Curse. I think it best if we just let Ron sleep it off." With that said, she sat down on the sofa and pulled out a book. Harry looked at Ginny who look at Dean who looked at Neville. They all shrugged and took a seat on the sofa and decided to wait for Ron to awaken.

_**(I hope you were able to keep up with this chapter. I said I would make the chapter longer. Hopefully, it meets your expectations. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review.)**_


	4. The Worst Was Yet To Come

**The Rage**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does though.**_

_**(Sorry it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter includes some quite a bit of blood and gore. I thought I might warn you before you begin reading.)**_

**Chapter 4 The Worst Was Yet To Come**

"Help me, please!" The Ravenclaw girl managed to say before letting out an earsplitting scream as a cutting hex connected with the back of her leg. She managed to wrap her fingers around the frame of the door, holding on for dear life."HELP ME!"

Hermione was the only person to react. She crossed the room at a sprint and grabbed ahold of one of the girl's arms. The determined look that Hermione once had on her face was immediately replaced by terror. Her face drained of all color as she took in the scene outside the room. Just when Harry was making his way towards Hermione, the girl let out another scream, just before she was pulled from the room with Hermione latched on to her arm. Hermione let out a scream of her own, but wouldn't let go of the girl's arm.

"Hermione! Hermione, no!" That was all Harry could manage to say before the door to the Room of Requirement slammed close.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier, Harry and Hermione had been going over possible ways to escape the castle. An hour had passed since Ron had been taken over by the Rage Curse. A groan was heard coming from the floor and every head in the room turned towards the sound. The figure on the floor let out a high pitched scream and jumped up to its feet pointing towards something on the ground.

"SPIDER!...SOMEONE GET IT...KILL IT!"

"Ronald, can you do us all a favor and stop your fucking screaming!" Every mouth dropped as these words exited Hermione's mouth. Hermione noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's faces and disappeared behind her book. There was a few seconds of stunned silence until Harry decided to break it.

"Well..uh...Welcome back mate." Harry said, slapping Ron on the back."You had us worrying there. I mean you tried to strangle Hermione and you almost took off my head. I had to take you down before you hurt anyone else."

Ron rubbed his stomach where the stunning spell had impacted."So how long have I been out?"

"For about an hour. Hermione and I have been discussing possible ways to get out of the castle. We think the best way is by escaping through the passage that leads to Honey-"

At that moment it seemed as if a full blown war was underway inside the castle. The entire place was rocked by multiple explosions, sending shockwaves through the castle. All the occupants inside the Room of Requirement were thrown onto the floor. Dust settled over the room as the last shockwaves ended. Everything went quiet except for the occasional cough inside of the room. Just as Ron was about to yell out something, Hermione placed a hand over his mouth. A couple of voices were heard outside the door. One voice belonged to a male and the other a female. The voices were muffled, but the fear could be heard in both voices. The male was stating something to the female, when all of a sudden everything went quiet. Out of nowhere came this bloodcurdling scream, followed by the yell of an incantation. There was an explosion outside the door of the Room of Requirement that caused the door to tremble as a spell impacted the patch of wall where the door was located. Dust began to fall from the walls around the door where poorly aimed spells and curses also impacted. A female voice let out a scream and a "thud" was heard at the door. What the occupants of the Room of Requirement hadn't expected was for the door to be thrown open.

There standing in the doorway was a 6th year Ravenclaw girl covered in blood. Behind her was apparently what was left of the male that was with her. He had been ripped apart by a cutting hex. The girl looked as if she would faint at any moment. She opened her mouth to say smething, but nothing came out. Just as the girl was about to take a step in the room, a hand grabbed a handful of her hair. She let out a squeal and tried to shake herself loose. The source of the hand appeared behind her in the form of a 7th year Slytherin girl. The Slytherin was completely covered in blood and was missing an ear. It wasn't certain if the blood covering her belonged to her or someone else. The Slytherin lunged forward and sank her teeth into the Ravenclaw's neck. The Ravenclaw let out a scream and elbowed the Slytherin in the face. The Slytherin let out a howl and threw the Ravenclaw on the floor. The Ravenclaw landed in a pool of her own blood that was coming from the lacerations in her neck. The Ravenclaw began to yell for help just before a cutting hex hit her in the shoulder. The Ravenclaw had begun to turn pale from the amount of blood she had lost. Hermione grabbed hold of one of the Ravenclaw's arms and began to pull her into the room. Harry, along with everyone else were frozen on spot. Before Hermione was able to pull the Ravenclaw to safety, another one of _them_ appeared. This one was a 5th year Slytherin boy with one of his arms completely severed. This didn't seem to slow him down, as he grabbed hold of one of the Ravenclaw's legs with his remaining arm. Hermione's eyes grew wide in terror and all color drained from her face. The 7th year Slytherin then took the other leg and together they pulled the Ravenclaw and Hermione. Both girls let out a scream and were dragged out of the room. Just when Harry began to yell for Hermione, the door slammed close.

Harry crossed the room and threw open the door, before running out into the corridor. A second later, he was joined by Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Neville. Hermione was nowhere in sight. The only things out in the corridor was a pool of blood and the remains of the male Ravenclaw. No one made a sound as the situation sank in. The only sound was the steady dripping of the pool of blood as it made its way down the stairs. The only clues to where Hermione could have gone were the footprints and trail of blood leading around the corner. Harry and the others began to make their way down the corridor in search of Hermione. What they didn't know was that the worst was yet to come.

**(Sorry if the chapter seems kind of rushed. I hope you liked it any way. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review.)**


	5. Hide and Seek

**The Rage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**(Sorry for the wait. Writer's block can be the worst people. Lets begin.)**

Chapter 5 Hide and Seek

"Shit. What are we going to do?"Ginny whispered. The group had just started walking down another dark corridor."I can't see anything and I'm too afraid to use Lumos, because of what I might see."

"Everyone hold on to each others hand. I don't want to lose anyone else." Harry could tell by the gentle hand that he was holding it was Ginny's hand. The group continued walking slowly down the hall, not wanting to take a chance of losing someone. They walked on in silence for what felt like ten minutes. Occassionally, one in the group would swear out loud when they stumbled over something. It was so dark that Harry couldn't even make out his wand he had aimed in front of him. After stumbling around in the dark for another ten minutes, Harry decided that they take a break.

"We can't just sit here, Harry. They have Hermione!" Ron yelled out loud.

"Ron, keep your voice down." Harry warned. Then he heard it. The sound of breathing and the shuffling of feet. The sounds were growing louder and were coming from both directions. They were cornered in the middle of the dark corridor.

"Shit. Thanks a lot, Ron." Dean said while pointing his wand towards the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Well, we're not going to be able to hit anything if we can't see it. Lumos Maxime." The entire corridor was illuminated by a white light from Ginny's wand.

"Oh my god!" Ginny screamed before covering her mouth with her hands. The entire corridor was covered in blood and gore. There was a couple huddled in a corner. The guy had his arm wrapped around the girl as if he were trying to protect her from the chaos that was going on around them. It seemed that he failed for both were covered in deep lacerations and died in each others arms. Harry made to pull Ginny into a hug, but was stopped by a loud growl. There were five of _them_ ahead. There was another growl. There were seven of _them _behind the group.

Harry knew that they would be killed if they stayed and tried to fight. He quickly scanned the corridor and located a door directly opposite the group. He quickly crossed the corridor and threw the door open.

"Hurry up and get inside." The group immediately sprinted inside the room and Harry slammed the door shut. Harry aimed his wand at the door and muttered,"Colloportus." There was a squelching noise as the door sealed itself.

"That wont hold them forever. They do have wands. Everyone gather in a corner. I have a plan."With that said everyone huddled in one corner. Harry stood in front of the group and searched his pockets and pulled out a cloak. It wasn't just any cloak. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. He took ahold of each end of the cloak and held it out in front of him as if it were a shield.

"Harry, what are you-"

"Neville, can't you see what he's doing? He's using his invisibility cloak to hide us." Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

"Shh...Everyone be quiet." Harry had his eyes trained on the door knob that had just started turning. The knob turned again with no avail. Then there was a loud thud as one of _them_ threw themselves against the door. There was a loud growl of frustration and then everything went quiet. Everyone had their eyes trained on the door, waiting for

_them _to come barging in the room. Everything remained quiet.

"Harry, what do you reckon's going on?" Dean asked almost above a whisper.

"I don't know. They could have just used their wands-"

The last part of Harry's answer was drowned out as the door was blasted off of its hinges. The door traveled the full length of the room and slammed into the opposite wall. Smoke consumed the entire room, clouding everyone's visions and making it hard to breath. From somwhere within the smoke came a low growl. It was hard to pin point where the sound came from, but it definitely came from somewhere in the room.

"Reducto." Ginny whispered, pointing her wand towards the nearest window. The glass shattered and the smoke immediately began exiting the room. There was an even louder growl and out of the smoke came one of _them_. Apparently, he or she had seen where the spell had come from. It was hard to tell if the thing in front of them was even human. The curse had started to deform the people under its control. The Enraged was the only name that came to Harry's mind. What other name fit what was happening to the students and staff of Hogwarts. The Enraged sprinted across the room and ran head on into Harry. Harry was thrown off balance and onto the floor. Everyone in the group were now out in the open. Four more of the Enraged sprinted out of the smoke after seeing the exposed group. Harry tried to stand up, but was held to the ground by the Enraged that had run into him. Multiple screams rang out simultaneously as the Enraged closed in on the group. Harry felt helpless pinned face down on the ground. He could feel the hot breath of the Enraged on the back of his neck. He heard another scream ring out from somewhere in the room and then multiple flashes of light.

"Reducto." Ginny's voice was immediately recognizable to Harry. There was a big flash of light and then a loud explosion rocked the room. "Reducto...Reducto." There were more flashes, followed by two equally loud explosions.

"Th-There's more of them coming! We have to go, Ginny!" Dean yelled from somewhere off to Harry's left.

"We can't leave Harry and Ron! I wont leave them behind!" Ginny yelled between sobs.

"We have to Ginny! Now, let's go!" Dean yelled again. Harry couldn't tell for sure if Dean managed to pull Ginny from the room, but it seemed he had. Everything was quiet once again. Harry noticed that Ginny didn't mention leaving behind Neville. He began to feel a sinking feeling take over him.

_It can't be. Neville can't be dead. _These two lines kept running through Harry's head as he managed to turned his head to the side. He came face to face with Neville. Neville was sprawled out on the floor next to Harry. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his mouth hung open allowing a steady flow of blood to spill out onto the floor. Harry made to knock the Enraged off of him, but instead received a blow to the back of the head. Everything went black.

**(Man I had a hard time writing this chapter. Please don't hate me for allowing Neville to die. You can't expect all of them to make it. I hope you like the name "The Enraged". "**_**Them"**_** was becoming a problem. Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. That PS3 can really take up a lot of your time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review. )**


End file.
